


Lucky and Sam One Shots and Drabbles

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Lusam, One Shot Collection, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Because I miss my sweet, sexy OTP and can never stop writing about them!





	1. I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is based on the song "Austin" by Blake Shelton.

**I Still Love You**

She left Port Charles right after it happened. Right after he said the other woman's name in their hot tub. She had known then that she wasn't the one he really wanted - maybe that she never had been. She was the "Rebound Girl" for him, just like everyone had warned her that she was. The "I love yous" they had exchanged had obviously meant nothing to him when they'd actually meant the whole world to her. She had really hoped that they had a future. She hadn't wanted to love him though; it hurt too much when it ended. And it always ended. In that way, she was her own self-fulfilling prophecy.

He was never far from her thoughts though; no matter where she went. She ended up settling in Texas. She got a job working in an old-fashioned saloon in Austin. She even had to wear the ruffly skirts and low-cut bustier top. She thought about leaving there so many times but in the end, she knew she would only end up going back to Port Charles and she didn't need or want that kind of heartache. She knew it was over with Lucky even if never had felt over. It had been a whole year; she told herself that it was time to move on.

On a particularly bad night at the saloon, a man tried to fondle her breasts and she reacted by decking him angrily. She lost her job over it. She needed someone then to tell her everything was going to be alright; that everything was going to be okay, even if it was a pack of lies. She needed ... She needed Lucky.

She drove back to her small apartment and hiked up the three flights of stairs. Her hand trembled but she finally managed to slide the key into the lock. She pushed back the door and walked inside. Flipping on the light in her always-cluttered kitchenette, she moved over to the counter and picked up the phone with a still shaking hand. She hesitated a long moment before beginning to dial.

She waited expectantly, holding her breath the whole time as she waited for him to answer. Three rings assaulted her ears and then she heard the answering machine click on. She almost hung up, but the sound of his gravelly voice caught her ears and made her heart clench in her chest. She leaned against the counter as she listened to him speak.

_"Hey, this is Lucky. If you're calling about the Chevy, sorry, I sold it. If its a Tuesday, I am out with the guys shooting hoops. If you're a tele-marketer, hang up now. You're wasting your time. I have no money. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone. You know the drill. And P.S. if this is Sam, hey baby, I still love you."_

A beep! resounded in her ears. Sam dropped the phone. It clattered to the counter and she quickly pressed the button to disconnect the call. She was shaken to the core. Lucky - could he - could he really, really mean what he'd said on his message? Unless there was another Sam in his life - which she hoped to God there wasn't - he had most likely meant her. But it had been over for a year. Was it possible? Was it possible that he still ... Loved her? Just like she loved him?

XoXoXo

Three agonizingly long days passed and she spent them in bed and why not? She had no job, no place to go around here, no money. She had made no friends in these parts; had barely scraped by as it was. She was completely alone in the world and it was her birthday too boot.

As she sat in bed, a half-empty bottle of beer in her hand, she reached for the phone and began to dial just as she had three nights before. Once again she got his machine but couldn't hang up because she wanted to hear his voice and god, she really wanted to hear him say that he still loved her.

_"Hey, this is Lucky. If its Friday night, I'm at the ballgame with my sons. And first thing Saturday if it doesn't rain, I am taking them down to the lake to teach them how to fish. But I'll call you back as soon as I get home on Sunday afternoon. Anyway, wait for the tone. You know what to do. And P.S. If this is Sam, happy birthday, baby. I still love you."_

Sam felt tears cascading down her face. She was almost sure she was dreaming all of this. She was about to hang up again but found herself unable to. She instead hoarsely whispered after hearing the beep, "512-215-6635". And that was all she said before hanging up the phone. She wondered if she had done the right thing but also knew it was too late to change her mind. He was either going to call back or he wasn't. But she really hoped that he did.

XoXoXo

Sunday evening rolled around and she hadn't heard from him. She didn't expect to. She was lying in bed again feeling sorry for herself when suddenly the phone split the silence of the room. She looked at the phone beside her and slowly picked it up with trepidation, but also hope, in her heart. She looked at the number on the caller ID.

It was Lucky!

She let it ring two more times and then picked up.

"If you're calling about my heart, its still yours. I should've listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. With you, Lucky. I belong with you. And by the way, this is no machine that you're talking to. This is Sam, the woman who still loves you and always will."

"Sam?" He said with awe in his voice.

"Yeah, Lucky, its me."

"I've missed you so much," he said. "God have I and I'm so sorry for everything!"

"I know that now."

"Please come home. Or I'll come get you. Just come back to me."

Sam smiled as a stream of happy, emotional tears worked down her cheeks. "You still want me?"

"I never stopped wanting you... So what do you say, Sam? Will you come home and we can try this again? And make it work this time."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Lucky sighed. "I guess I can live with that. I've waited my whole life for you, Sam. I can wait a little longer."

XoXoXo

Two days later, Lucky was sitting in his house looking at the phone, hoping it would ring and that Sam calling him had been no fluke. Just when he was sure it would never ring, it did. He pounced on it immediately.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Lucky."

"Hey, you," he said, his heart slamming into his rib cage. "You coming home anytime soon?"

"Open the door."

"What?"

"I said, open the door."

He jumped to his feet and ran to the door, throwing it back so hard it crashed against the wall. But he didn't care. Because the woman he loved was standing there with her heart in her hand.

He immediately pulled her into his arms and showered her with kisses. "Welcome home, baby," he murmured. "Welcome home. I love you."

FINIS


	2. Promise Me

**Lucky's POV**  
  
I don't know why I came here. Maybe I'm a masochist or a glutton for punishment. Okay, I know I am, but I had to see her. When Nikolas told me how miserable she was; how much she had lost in the span of mere months, I knew I couldn't stay away. She very well could tell me to leave (she had every right to do that) but I had to tell her that I cared. I was here with my heart in hand; ready to be whatever she needed me to be.  
  
I almost regretted knocking on the door though until I saw her open it. She looked tired and drawn and wary but as always, so beautiful too. When she said my name in surprise, I ached.  
  
"Sam..." It took me awhile to find my voice looking into those impossibly big brown eyes of hers, sad as they were. "I - uh, can I come in?"  
  
She still looked surprised, probably because she couldn't figure out why I was there. I had made it a mission in the past to avoid her at any cost. I couldn't deal with all of the feelings I had for her. I still can't.  
  
"Yeah." She opened the door wider to accept me. I noted her hesitancy to do so and once again ask myself if I am doing the right thing; if I am doing what she needs rather than what I want. It's too late though to turn back now. Looking around her apartment, I see memories of us everywhere. It breaks my heart a little more knowing that I threw all of this away and for false promises, obsession, a teenage fantasy.  
  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts. She leads me over to the sofa and we sit down, a good space between us as always. "Can I get you some coffee?" she asked me.  
  
"No, I'm fine," I said. I knew her penchant to burn even coffee and besides, I didn't want her playing maid for me - ever.  
  
We sat there for a long time in potent silence before she finally asked, "So what brings you by?"  
  
I clear my throat. When I do find my voice finally, it sounds hoarse and thick with emotions I can't suddenly rein in. "I talked to Nikolas briefly on the phone when he returned to Port Charles. I asked how you were -" I break off for a moment. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want to scare her off, make her hate me again. I had spent years avoiding even thinking her name, but I had felt compelled to ask Nikolas about her and now here I was, travelling thousands of miles for what? I didn't even know.  
  
Sam stares at me. "Well, what did he tell you?"  
  
"That you had lost so much. So, so much." I watch her hands instinctively move to her flat belly where a life should have been. "I felt - I feel - so badly for you."  
  
"I don't need your pity, Lucky," Sam said brusquely, trying very hard to conceal her emotions but I can see them in her stormy eyes.  
  
"It's not pity... I just want to help if I can."  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do, Lucky? Bring my child back to life? Patch up my marriage that by all intents and purposes never should have happened in the first place? How are you going make things right?" She sounds upset and bitter. A lot like the Sam I once knew who was angry at the world and everyone in it.  
  
"I can't fix it," I admit. "But I can be there for you. If you need me."  
  
She shakes her head and when she speaks this time; her voice is lower but still full of emotion. "Where were you when I really needed you, Lucky - when I was dealing with Franco raping me on my honeymoon, finding out I was pregnant and worrying for weeks that a psycho had gotten me pregnant, when I finally found out I was carrying Jason's child and all he said was that we never had to think of 'that horrible night again', when Jason was in the hospital fighting for his life and I was scared I was going to lose the dream I built up in my head; then when I did lose that dream when I miscarried near my third trimester? Where were you then, Lucky, and what makes you think I need you or anything you have to offer now?"  
  
Tears slide down her face. Surprisingly, tears were in my own eyes as I finally digested the fact that she had basically suffered all alone and I hadn't been there for her like I once promised her I always would be.  
  
"I wasn't aware of anything that went down. As soon as Nikolas told me what happened, I got right on a plane and came here. I promise you though that when you were suffering through all that, when I should have been there for you, you were in my thoughts and my heart. I just was afraid to admit I still cared. I was a coward. It was easier though than facing how I had hurt you. I'm so sorry. Nothing I can say will ever communicate how sorry I am I wasn't there when you needed a friend."  
  
Tears pour down her face and mine give away too. When she reaches for my hand, I don't pull away. I can't. I am too hypnotized - right or wrong - by her skin on mine again.  
  
"I do need a friend, Lucky," she admits. "I don't know if I can give you more than that right now but I do need you in my life."  
  
She gives me no promises tonight but I do promise her something myself. _If ever she needs me again, I will be there the way I should have been all along._

_***_

Her hands shake the tiniest bit as she folds up the documents and tucks them in a drawer in her desk. "It's over," she says as she shuts the drawer. "After less than a year, it's really over."  
  
I don't know what to say or do, but in the next moment, she has reached out for me. She slides her arms around my waist and presses her head to my chest. I savor the feel of her in my arms. It seems that we've begun to forge a new bond and while it still feels fragile, I never want to let her go, even when she begins to cry over a man I never believed was worthy of her love, never worthy of having her amazing heart. Hell, I wasn't worthy of her either, but damned if I don't want her to look at me the way she once did.  
  
I lead her over to the sofa, my arm still hooked around her. I force her to a sitting position and ask her if she wants coffee. She says "no" as tears keep rolling down her face. I reach for a handful of tissues and softly press them into her hand. She dabs her face as I sit down across from her. "You want to talk about it?" I ask her.  
  
She starts to shake her head but then sighs. "He's moved on, Lucky. I mean, I guess, deep down I always knew who his heart belonged to with her - with Carly, but today, when I saw them together, he was smiling at her, looking at her in a way he never looked at me. She was right; I didn't understand him at all and he's happy with her."  
  
"I know he loved you."  
  
"Not the way he loves her," Sam said. She dabs at her face again. "But I think honestly, I'm happy he found his home. I liked seeing the smile on his face, the way he was so completely unguarded with her, before he noticed me watching anyway." She sniffled. "He didn't apologize for being happy with her and I didn't want him to. I just - Lucky, I wasted so much time obsessing over something that was never meant to be."  
  
"The heart wants what it wants, as cliché as that is," I say. "You can't help who you love." Just like I can't help but love her and miss her in every way a person can. Sometimes I think I don't want to love her as much as I do; but other times I know it was my destiny to do so.  
  
"I know," she says. "I loved him. But Lucky, I -" She swallows down on what I assume is a well of grief. "I'm not mourning the ending of our marriage. I am mourning that I wasted so much time on an obsession and a pipe dream. So much time I could have been spending with you."  
  
My heart stops. For a long moment, it literally stops beating in my chest. When it resumes its rhythm once again, I struggle to find the words to reply, but there are none.  
  
"I love you, Lucky." She reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.  
  
I shake my head in disbelief. "You don't mean that. You are just hurting, you're just vulnerable and -"  
  
"I know what I feel, Lucky. Don't try to convince me I don't know what I want. These last few months with you at my side have reminded me exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place. You're an amazing man."  
  
"Sam, don't say those things to me if you don't mean them. I can't take it. Losing you before - It about killed me and I don't want to be your fallback guy because things with Jason went bad."  
  
She shakes her head. "Lucky, I am a good con, but not that good. I can't say I love you if I don't mean it."  
  
"Sam, I -" She silences me suddenly with a kiss. She braces her hands on my thighs as she presses her lips to mine. We both come away breathless.  
  
"You're hurting over losing Jason -"  
  
"Lucky, I am hurting over losing a fantasy, but I am hurting more knowing that you think I said I loved you as some kind of knee-jerk reaction to Jason moving on. I guess I don't blame you but I wish you could try to believe me."  
  
"Your divorce just finalized today."  
  
"I know. And I don't want to waste another minute being sad over it. I want to live again, Lucky, and I only truly feel alive with you. What do I have to do to convince you? Or maybe you don't feel the same and that's why you're hesitant. You are trying to let me down easy and-" Now I am silencing her with a kiss. A deep kiss that I hope tells her exactly how I feel, how I've always felt.  
  
We finally come up for air and I rest my forehead against hers. "I do love you, Sam. And I know something about wasting time. That's what I did with Elizabeth. She was a teenage fantasy that I was afraid to let go of because I was scared to feel what I felt for you. But I have let her go, and I swear to you, I am going to do my damndest to prove you're the only one I want in my life."  
  
She interlocks our fingers. "I will promise you forever this time if you want that too."  
  
I don't even have to hesitate. "I want forever with you, Sam. I love you."  
  
Tears roll down her face and this time I suspect they are born of an emotion other than sadness. "I love you too, Lucky Spencer."

FINIS


	3. What We Are Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circa early 2011. Lucky's with Siobhan. Sam's with Jason.

**What We Are Now**  
  
Sam was sitting in her office at McCall and Jackal PIs trying to focus on the piles of work she had to accomplish before the day was through but her mind was a million miles away and she smiled as she looked down at her still flat stomach. There was actually a little one-month-old life growing inside of her and she was so happy. She was carrying a child inside of her; she had everything now she believed she had ever wanted. She had already bought a bunch of baby stuff too - cute little booties and toys in blue, pink and a bunch of unisex colors too. She hadn't been this excited about anything in ... forever. She was scared though of course that this was all going to fall apart somehow but she was trying to think positively. She had also promised herself that if working even so much as gave her a twinge of pain, she was dropping it all and going on self-imposed bed rest until the baby came.  
  
She rubbed her belly and whispered, "Hey, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you but take your time, okay? Get really strong and big and healthy so you can be born happy and most importantly, alive and well so I can hold you in my arms one day and know you were born out of love. I love you already, sweetheart."  
  
"So the rumors are true," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and noticed Lucky peeking his head in the office door.  
  
"What rumors?" Sam asked but she was smiling as Lucky's green-flecked eyes fell on her flat midsection.  
  
"That you're pregnant," Lucky said and he sounded almost sad for a moment there and then the moment was gone as he said brightly, "Maxie told someone who told Carly who told the whole Metro Court at my engagement party."  
  
Sam lifted an eyebrow. "That's Carly for you. I can imagine the ranting now. Sorry about that but ... You and Siobhan huh?"  
  
"Yeah... Anyway, I heard it through the grapevine that you were expecting and ... I just had to come over and see for myself if it was true. I know how much you wanted another baby. I just wanted to say congratulations."  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's true. And thank you for thinking of me. But I am sure Siobhan is wondering where you ran off to. A bride needs her groom-to-be to help her make it through the coming weeks without pulling out her hair. I know because I've been married five times already."  
  
Lucky nodded and stepped further into the office. "I may have heard that somewhere," he teased. He gestured to the seat beside Sam's desk. "May I?"  
  
"Of course," Sam said. "You're welcome here anytime, Lucky. We're ... what are we now anyway?" Sam asked with a soft laugh that sounded a bit pathetic to her own ears.  
  
Lucky smiled back at her and rubbed his cheek. "We are ... what we are, Sam. I know that's as vague as anything I've ever said but I don't exactly know if you can put a label on what we are to each other, what we were to each other. I mean, for a long while there you were my world, my salvation. And then we broke up and suddenly, we were like strangers to each other. We didn't ever really talk and when we did, we just ... We acted like we never had a history. And now we're almost as friendly as we used to be but things have definitely changed. You're pregnant with Jason's baby and I'm marrying Siobhan and ... and I admit I sort of always thought things would turn out differently."  
  
Sam nodded as tears misted her eyes. "Yeah, me too," she said. "But you're right. We can't put a label on all of our complicated history. I pulled a lot of crap on you and your loved ones, Lucky, and -"  
  
"And I hurt you too, Sam," Lucky said. "I remember so vividly the day you after you came out of that burning building where Franco had put you in a glass cage and tortured you ... The way I lashed out at you. I told you that you didn't know what it was like to be a mother. I completely forgot in my anger that you had a baby before and now - now you're having a new little one and -" Lucky's own eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you that day and every other day. If I ever made you think I didn't care..."  
  
Sam slowly reached out and clasped Lucky's warm hand in her smaller one. "Don't ever apologize to me, okay? I did so much worse to you and your family. I lied and I -"  
  
"That's in the past," Lucky said. "I don't blame you anymore. I think a lot of people helped drive you to that point."  
  
"Like Jason, you mean ..."  
  
Lucky nodded and squeezed her hand back. "Yeah. He ... Jesus, I worried when he came back into your life that he was going to hurt you again. I worried he would break you again and you wouldn't come back from it the next time. But he's - he's been great to you this time around, hasn't he?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yeah, yeah he has."  
  
"You love him," Lucky said. "I could sit here and tell you a million reasons why I wish you didn't but I know who's in your heart."  
  
The tears Sam was holding back finally gave way and slid down her face in sloppy tracks. "Gah, sorry," she murmured. She reached blindly for a tissue but Lucky was already handing her one, squeezing her fingers reassuringly as he did so. She dabbed at her face. "T-thanks. My hormones are already going crazy, I guess..."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Lucky said. He seemed to reluctantly tear his eyes away from hers and look at the clock on the wall. "I better get back to the Metro Court. Carly reminded me as I was leaving to come here that since she rented the ballroom to me at half-price, I have to do my share by cleaning up afterwards."  
  
Sam chucked lightly even as she felt suddenly sad as Lucky slipped his hand free from hers. He started to walk away and then surprised her by leaning over and pressing his lips lightly to her forehead. She smiled even as the tears came anew. She then watched him walk to the door and pull it open. "Lucky?" she called after him.  
  
He paused in the doorway and turned back to face her. "Yeah?"  
  
"You want to know the moment when I realized you and I were going to be okay with whatever came our way?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"The night you pretended to kidnap me. Remember, I was posing as Brenda, and we had to play the parts of enemies, Brenda and Ronan, but most of time you worried about me; you were worried about Sam and not just who I was pretending to be. You were the guy I remembered from before. So sweet and caring. Just ... the Lucky Spencer I always knew you were. Your ass was on the line and you were worried about me. You massaged my shoulders and you said you hated doing that to me even though I knew it wasn't your choice and I just knew then ... We would be okay. And even if we can never define what we are to each other now, its okay, Lucky, because we're going to be fine."  
  
Lucky nodded. "You're right. We will be, Sam."  
  
"Save me a dance at your wedding," Sam said. She blushed. "I mean, assuming I'm invited."  
  
Lucky nodded. "Of course you are. You're a part of my life, Sam. Then. Now. And always. Siobhan knows it too and she's really okay with it. I hope Jason is okay with me hanging around too."  
  
"Yeah, he's dealing," Sam said.  
  
Lucky nodded at her, looked at her once more, almost wistfully, and then he was gone. But not for good this time. Never for good because Sam realized now that that kind of love never totally went away. She knew what she had shared with Lucky had been real and it had been loving and powerful and for awhile there, they were each other's true north; each other's safe place to fall.  
  
Now it was time to move on but they would always be a part of each other somehow. No one could wipe away their past and say it hadn't mattered because they knew better. _They just knew better._  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
